BOCAH NERAKA
by mikaniku94
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang pangeran satan harus tersesat didunia manusia serta terjebak dalam tubuh seorang bocah. Sekolah,belajar,berteman layaknya manusia jauh dari bayangannya.hidup dengan dikelilingi makhluk lemah seperti manusia? Hell no! / maaf ane ubah judulnya. ane juga udah edit-edit ceritanya. moga masih ada yang tetp mau baca cerita ane T,T


Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang pangeran kegelapan harus tersesat didunia manusia dan terjebak didalam tubuh seorang anak terpaksa hidup dengan dikelilingi makhluk lemah seperti manusia? Hell no!

 **Chapter 1 : Awal Sebuah Kisah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOCAH NERAKA  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuga**

 **Genre : Fantasi,Romance**

 **Rated : T (bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

 **A/N : Typo,OOC,Gaje dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didunia satan terdapat 5 pulau besar yang menjadi incaran. Setiap daerah tersebut dikuasai oleh masing-masing raja yang memiliki kekuatan besar.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan damai hingga Uchiha fugaku salah satu pria yang disegani tiba-tiba mendeklarasikan perang. Raja kegelapan itu ingin memperluas kekuasaannya. ia bahkan menurunkan semua pasukannya untuk memulai perang.

Perang pun tak bisa dihindari pertumpahan darah terjadi dimana-mana. hingga kemenangan berhasil berada digenggamannya. ia menjadi pria yang paling ditakuti didunia satan, Hingga disuatu malam pemberontakan pun terjadi

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" bentak pria berambut emo. niatnya yang ingin mencari suasana setelah melakukan latihan untuk menambah kekuatannya, merasa janggal ketika ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dipesimpangan lorong, yang ia tau pasti menuju kamar sang raja.

tubuhnya bergerak dengan perasaan waspada ketika menengok dan tak melihat apapun, 'aneh' pikirnya yah mana ada hantu didunia setan jika satan itu slalu dikatakan hantu yang memberikan mimpi buruk untuk setiap orang.

pria itu hendak melangkah jika saja matanya tak melihat pintu kamar sang raja yang sedikit terbuka. pintu dengan desain unik dan megah itu biasanya tertutup rapat kini sedikit terbuka. dengan ragu ia membuka perlahan pintu tersebut.

krieettt

gelap itulah keadaan kamar sang raja. matanya menjelajah semua yang ada didalam kamar itu. tak melihat satupun yang berubah. hingga...

deg!

'cakra ini!' ia merasakan kekuatan yang tak biasa. biapun samar tapi ia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamar sang ayah

tatapannya terbaku pada sesosok pria yang berdiri di dekat kasur sanga ayah. tatapannya terpaku ketika matanya melihat sang ayah sudah terkujur kaku dilantai. Matanya melebar tak percaya ketika tau siapa yang menghabisi nyawa ayahnya. pantas saja ia merasa aneh sejak tadi

Dia uchiha itachi kakaknya. mendadak emosinya naik ketika samar-samar melihat benda yang digenggam sang kakak. Itu gumpalan daging yang masih berdetak yang ia yakin adalah jantung sang ayah.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" sasuke berlari menerjang pria itu dengan mengeluarkan aliran listrik dari tangannya. Menghantam tubuh sang kakak dengan chidorinya

BRUKK

BUGGGHH

"brengsek apa kau gila! kau membunuh ayah!"

Sasuke terus menyerangnya tapi slalu dengan mudah dihindari itachi, pria itu mencoba untuk tidak menyerang sang adik, ia malah mencoba untuk kabur dan tentu saja sasuke tak membiarkannya.

hingga Itachi tak punya pilihan lain. ia mulai menggunakan sharingan dan mencoba mencari celah dari serangan sasuke. percuma menghindar dan bersabar dengan serangan sang adik lakukan padanya. ia tak ingin membuang tenaga hanya untuk melayani emosi adiknya walaupun ia akui serangannya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, ia berdecak kesal adiknya tetap tak mau membiarkan dirinya pergi.

'mau bagaimana lagi' batin pria itu

bola matanya berubah merah ketika mendapat celah untuk menyerang balik sang adik, ia memanfaatkan kelengahan sasuke dan langsung melayangkan pukulan telak dibagian perut hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. Sasuke tak berkutik seketika mendapat serangan itu.

"Hah kau…slalu lengah sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

BUAAAGGGHH

BRUKKK

"AAAAARRRGGGGG…!" itachi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan kedua makhluk yang sedang menyiksa adiknya untuk berhenti sejenak

"hosh…hosh…s-sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?!" mereka kini sudah berada disebuah ruangan besar yang gelap dibawah tanah. semenjak kejadian tragedi di kamar sang ayah dan mendapat serangan balik hingga ia pingsan dari sang kakak kini kedua kaki dan tangannya ikat oleh rantai yang diberi mantra.

".."

"apa alasanmu membunuh ayah!" sasuke menggeram kesal ketika sang kakak tak kunjung bicara

"jawab !...jawab aku brengsek!?" Wajahnya babak belur setelah disiksa kedua makhluk besar disampirng kiri dan kanan kakaknya

'ugh' bibirnya terasa perih luar biasa sepertinya makhluk berjenis trol itu berhasil merobek sudut bibirnya. 'ck brengsek' batinnya jika ia tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bersumpah akan memusnahkan kedua makhluk itu.

Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa alasan dibalik pemberontakan yang dilakukan itachi. seingatnya tak ada masalah diantara mereka berdua.'uhuk' mulutnya tebatuk mengeluarkan darah. Ia benci disaat ia merasa lemah seperti ini. Ditambah ocehan kedua trol yang slalu mencoba memancing emosinya. 'sialan,makhluk tolol ini' mereka slalu memberikan ocehan tak jelas yang membuatnya naik darah.

"hentikan brengse..."

BUAGGG

"uhuk" tubuh dan mukanya mendapat bogem mentah dari makhluk tersebut. mulutnya mengeluarkan darah ketika mendapatkan pukulan yang lumayan keras dipipinya. ia bahkan bisa merasakan Darah segar mengalir didahinya.

Trol memang makhluk yang bodoh dan idiot,tapi jika dilihat dari kekuatannya tentu mereka tak bisa diremehkan. kedua trol itu akan langsung menyiksanya ketika sasuke mulai berontak. terus seperti itu hingga tenaganya berkurang.

"kau memang pria lemah, dan tak pantas untuk hidup didunia ini." itachi menatap adiknya. ia menghela nafas pra dengan garis di bawah matanya itu tahu jika pada kondisi normal sasuke pasti dengan sangat mudah bisa mengalahkan kedua makhluk yang tengah menyiksanya. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkannya hingga pria itu lebih memilih menggunakan trik kecil untuk menahan kekuatan sasuke.

yah untuk berjaga-jaga agar hal yang ia pikirkan tak terjadi disini. setidaknya buakn saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau ku bunuh saat wanita itu melahirkanmu" kata Itachi dingin tetapi diabaikan sasuke. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis bahkan untuk sekedar menjawabpun ia tak bisa. kini matanya terasa berat, pandangannya mulai memburam mungkin ini dari pukulan kedua trol sialan itu atau mungkin efek dari cairan yang entah apa, yang itachi berikan padanya dengan paksa entahlah ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. ia merasa kekuataannya menghilang perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan lemah.

"sampai jumpa...sasuke" Walaupun mata sasuke terpejam tapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan itachi. sasuke Terpaku ia bicara seolah mereka akan bertemu kembali. bukannya ia ingin membunuhnya,menghabisi dirinya seperti yang ia lakukan pada ayahnya. sasuke ingin menjawab tapi telambat Semuanya terasa gelap saat kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

Itachi terdiam menatap jasad adiknya. hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya "jadi... adik kecilmu sudah mati?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Yang jelas ia tahu siapa dia.

Tak usah melihatpun ia tahu siapa orang itu. seorang pria bertopeng menghampirinya dan menatap tubuh sasuke yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Pria itu tersenyum tipis ketika itachi mengabaikannya.

"aku juga berharap mempunyai seorang adik sepertimu..uchiha itachi".

 **.**

 **.**

"hinata-sensei selamat pagi!" teriak seorang anak berambut pink. ia berlari ke arah senseinya tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pria dewasa disampingnya

wanita berambut indigo menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ketika salah seorang dari muridnya memanggil. Ia berjongkok ketika gadis kecil itu berdiri didepannya. Hinata Hyuga guru muda bernampilan anggun,sopan dan sangat menyukai anak-anak. sifatnya yang ramah dan lembut membuat murid-muridnya ditaman kana-kanak sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya.

Tak hanya murid bahkan beberapa orangtua pun ikut menyukai sifatnya Begitupun dengan pria bermata jade ini.

"selamat pagi sakura-chan?"

" . sensei... tebak hali ini aku makan apa?" seru sang anak bersemangat

"memang sakura-chan makan apa?" hinata menanggapinya dengan lembut. Aura keibuan selalu terpancar padanya ketika ia sedang menghadapi murid-muridnya.

"hali ini aku makan sayul loh!"jawabnya riang

"oh iya?itu bagus sakura-chan"

"aku juga bangun pagi dan membantu kaa-san menyiapkan salapan"

"wah sakura-chan anak yang rajin," hinata mengusap puncak kepala muridnya dengan melupakan kehadiran seorang pria dihadapannya. tatapannya terfokus pada anak didepannya "tumben sakura-can datangnya pagi?"

" bial ga telat masuknya sensei"

"tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk kelas" jawabnya lembut. yah ia melihat jam kecil ditangannya menunjukkan angka 07.15 masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit lagi untuk anak-anak masuk kelasnya.

"tapi gaara-jisan bilang..." sakura cemberut sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Seketika pria dibelakang sakura berdehem untuk mengungi rasa malu yang mendadak datang

"udara pagi bagus untuk kesehatan" balasnya asal ketika mendapat tatapan dari sensei cantik dihadapannya. Hinata tersenyum ramah lalu mengangguk paham membuat sang pria terpesona

"baiklah kalau begitu sensei masuk duluan ya" hinata beranjak dari tempatnya.

"ya hinata-sensei" ketika sang sensei telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakura langsung berbalik menatap gaara "loh..kenapa muka ji-san melah?"

"tidak apa-apa" sang paman hanya memalingkan muka sesaat. setelah menghela napas sebentar ia berjongkok menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sakura "dengar sakura, kau ingat apa janji kita sebelum sampai disini kan?"Tanya gaara pada keponakan tercintanya

"hmmmm..." jawab sakura ragu. Gaara menghela napas ia harus ekstra bersabar untuk mencapai tujuannya. Yah tujuannya yang ingin mengajak sang sensei cantik berkencan.

" ji-san akan membelikan semua boneka barbie kesukaanmu.." mata sakura mendadak berbinar menatap pamannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya Kadangkala ia merasa anak bibinya ini slalu membuatnya gemas. Tak masalah jika ia harus bangun pagi jika tujuannya tercapai "tapi dengan satu syarat. Dan kau tau syaratnyakan sakura?" tanya sang paman.

"gaara-jisan janji akan beli semuanya" sakura menatap pamannya senang. "benelan" mendengarnya gaara menganggukan kepala

" beli semuanya..?"

"hm"

"janji.." gaara menghela napas "ya semuanya...semua yang sakura mau paman beliin. jadi sekarang masuk dan ajak hinata-sensei untuk datang?"

"tapi ji-san ini belum waktunya masuk kelas" mendengarnya ia ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia lupa ia juga harus masuk kantor sebentar lagi. "ya sudah nanti pas kamu masuk yah, kamu mengeti sakura?"

"ya jisan"

" baiklah sakura,paman juga harus masuk kantor sebentar lagi,tak apakan kalau paman tinggalkan?"

Sakura manganggukkan kepalanya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya sebelum pergi,tapi Tak sampai beberapa langkah sakura memanggilnya dan membuatnya berbalik menatap keponakannya heran. Matanya mengikuti arah Telunjuk kecilnya.

"tas ku mau dibawa kemana ji-san?" astaga! kenapa ia bisa lupa hal itu

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun dengan desarnya malam ini,suara petirpun seolah ingin bergabung menemani tetesan air yang turun dari langit. Hinata hanya menghela napas dan meruntuki kelalaiannya dalam membawa benda kecil yang slalu melindunginya saat hujan datang. Yah Sebuah payung. Ia lupa membawa benda itu saat pergi.

"dingin sekali" ujarnya lirih, tubuhnya tak memakai pakaian hangat saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat ke toko swalayan dengan pakaian seperti ini. Memakai dress berwarna peach selutut dan cardigan tipis menutupi lengannya. ia baru saja pulang dari pesta ultah anak didiknya sakura. awalnya ia hanya memakai baju formal yang slalu ia pakai mengajar. lagipula ini hanya pesta ultah anak tk tak akan semewah orang dewasa ya kan? pikirnya.

ternyata perkiraannya salah pesta itu sangat mewah, terlebih karena orang tua sakura yang memang kaya. hinata kurang tahu jelas perihal bisnis yang dikelola keluarga itu. tapi yang jelas keluaga ini sangat kaya. ia jadi merasa salah kostum disaat para tamu yang hampir semuanya memakai gaun, dan entah sejak kapan temannya shizune pun sudah memakai gaun. ia jadi ragu dan berniat pulang langsung jika saja sakura tidak menarik tangannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti kemauan gadis kecil itu termasuk dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna peach.

sebelum pergi ia memang melihat berita cuaca hari ini, yang akan turun hujan saat malam sedang pesta ultah sakura diadakan siang hari sepulang sekolah dan selesai sore tadi. jadi ia rasa tak akan terkena hujan jika ia langsung pulang ke rumah.

'hah' lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela nafas Harusnya sekarang ia sudah berada diapartementnya, ia tak usah repot-repot naik bus untuk pulang karna paman sakura yang ia ketahui bernama gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Hinata ingin menolak tetapi temannya suzune-san menganjurkan untuk dirinya menerima ajakan itu. jika dipikir Ditasnya memang hanya ada dompet dan handphone.

untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru dikenalnya Pria itu termasuk pria yang ramah dan sopan pikirnya. Gaara mengantarkan hinata tepat didepan gedung apartemennya, mereka berbincangan sejenak sebelum gaara pergi. Ia baru sadar kenapa marga sakura dan pamannya berbeda. Ternyata gadis kecil itu memakai marga ibunya untuk menghormati mendiang sang kakek yang sudah meninggal.

Beberapa langkah sebelum masuk gadis itu menepuk dahinya. Ia teringat akan kakaknya yang akan datang Mengingat persediaan makanan dirumahnya hampir habis,maka ia buru keluar dan mencari swalayan terdekat untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Drttt...

Drttt...

"hinata maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku hari ini. Ada urusan mendadak yang harus aku tangani secepatnya." Ujar seseorang ketika hinata mangangkat telponnya. Mendengarnya membuat gadis itu menghela napas 'jangan lagi' pikirnya. Kakaknya itu sering membatalkan janjinya.

Mengingat ia adalah seorang petugas polisi,membuatnya slalu sibuk dan jarang bertemu dengan keluarganya. Padahal sudah hampir 3 tahun ia tak bertemu sang kakak tapi sudahlah ia tak bisa memaksa.

"..."

"hinata, maafkan nii.."

"tidak apa-apa nii-san"

"terima kasih, nii-san menyayangimu,kalau begitu nii-san akan kembali bertugas." setelah memutuskan telpon hinata berpikir ingin membeli sebuah payung. Wanita itu berjalan menyusuri jalan yang terbilang sepi. Jarak swalayan dari rumahnya memang cukup jauh sehingga membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai di partemennya.

Awan mendung sudah mulai menghilang, tetesan air hujan pun mulai mereda. Hujan memang tak lagi turun. cahaya rembulan mulai tampak memberikan sinarnya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil membawa barang bawaannya, berjalan dalam diam sambil menikmati cahaya rembulan. malam ini bulan terlihat begitu indah. Tiba-tiba Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat bayangan hitam yang bergerak tak jauh didepannya.

matanya memfokuskan penglihatan tepat didepannya. awalnya merasa ragu dan mulai resah bola matanya meleba tak percaya,Wajahnya pucat ketika melihat bayangan itu kian lama kian mendekat kearahnya, entah kenapa kakinya mendadak susah untuk ia gerakkan. Ia memang kurang percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau horor, semua itu hanya halusinasi yang tercipta dari rasa takut yang kita rasakan pikirnya.

Tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya ingin menjerit ketakutan, jika ia dihadapkan langsung dengan makhluk asral tersebut. Hei siapapun pasti akan takut jika langsung berhadapan seperti ini. pikirannya membayangkan apa yang akan muncul dibalik bayangan itu.

Sesuatu dengan muka seram yang tubuhnya dibungkus kain putih dan diikat atas bawah sperti yang shizune katakan ketika melihat film horror yang baru saja muncul dibioskop yang konon adalah film keluaran dari dengan sejuta pesona atau mungkin seorang gadis yang sering tertawa dan terbang dengan rambut panjang menjuntainya atau seorang anak botak yang slalu berkeliaran tengah malam.

hey Kenapa ia jadi parno begini! Sosok itu terus mendekat berjalan dan sesekali menggeser kaki kirinya. walaupun remang-remang tapi ia masih bersyukur cahaya lampu yang berada diujung jalan bisa membuatnya lebih jelas melihat bayangan itu.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya ketika matanya menangkap seorang anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya yang berwarna merah membuat hinata terpaku. Mata semerah darah itu menatapnya tajam. Dan entah kenapa kini ia mendadak ingin pipis.

'ugh'

Hinata meneguk ludah, merasakan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. rasa penasaran bercampur takut ia rasakan hingga matanya itu terus memperhatikan sosok didepannya tapi Hanya beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba sosok itu jatuh tersungkur.

hinata terdiam sesaat, ingin rasanya ia pergi tapi tubuhnya tak menurut. rasa takut yang ia rasakana tiba-tiba menghilang. tergantikan dengan rasa penasaranmembuatnya ingin mendekat pada sosok itu, dan menghampirinya. langkah perlahan tapi ragu ia lakukan hingga matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kondisi yang memprihatinkan dari sosok bayangan yang ia kira adalah makhluk astral.

"k-kau tidak apa-ap….o-oh a-astaga kenapa kau bisa penuh luka seperti ini?" katanya kaget ketika membalikkan anak itu, dalam hati ia sedikit lega ternyata bayangan itu bukan makhluk yang ia pikirkan.

Tak mau membuang waktu yang membuat pikirannya terus dipenuhi tanda tanya gadis itu buru-buru menggendong anak misterius itu pergi . "ayo aku bawa kau kerumah sakit"

Untuk beberapa waktu Gadis itu mungkin tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya malam ini, tetapi yang jelas tindakan baiknya ini akan mengubah hidupnya kelask dimasa mendatang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaaaaa hello minna ketemu lagi sama aku? Siapa? #abaikan. Haha**

 **.**

 **Gimana ceritanya?Ada yang bisa mengebayangin kaga jika kalian ketemu sama makhluk kaya gitu, malem-malem sendirian ketemu sama anak kecil item,mata merah ... hihihihi waspada uang disaku ilang bro** **nah loh?** **hahahaha**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya ane udah buat ni ff tapi berhubung kesibukan dalam kerjaan yang tak ada abis-abisnya, jadinya ni ff ngebangke deh di laptop dikosan.** **Judul** **ane** **kopas dari anime aslinya** **,ada yang udah nonton ga atau baca manganya mungkin?** **soalnya ni anim kocak abis bro** **!** **so** **ane** **jadi punya inspirasi buat bikinin ff** **#promo.**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya ane harap reader semua suka cerita ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See** **Y** **ou Next** **Chap**


End file.
